sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tajemnica Pegaza! Przystojny strażnik świata marzeń
Tajemnica Pegaza! Przystojny strażnik świata marzeń (jap. 天馬の秘密！夢世界を守る美少年 Pegasasu no himitsu! Yume sekai wo mamoru bishōnen) – 31 (158) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 23 grudnia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się tym jak Chibiusa podgląda Mamoru i Usagi rozmawiających sam na sam. Potem widzimy ją jeszcze w paru sytuacjach, a wszystko to sprowadza się do jej pragnienia zostania dorosłą osobą. Zaraz potem widzimy jak Usagi z Chibiusą odrabiają zadania domowe. Przynajmniej tak ma to wyglądać... Ostatecznie obie wychodzą do parku. W parku obserwujemy interesującą interpretację standardowej bajki o księciu ratującym księżniczkę przed złym czarnoksiężnikiem. Oglądający są doprawdy zachwyceni... Wkurzona PallaPalla używa swojego specjalnego ataku, by hurtowo sprawdzać wszystkie Lustra Marzeń. Wtedy też zjawiają się Usagi i Chibiusa, oczywiście już jako wojowniczki. Ale zamiast atakować znów zaczynają się kłócić o to, czy lepiej mają dzieci, czy dorośli. I tak Usagi chciałaby zostać dzieckiem, a Chibiusa dorosłą. Koniec końców PallaPalla wychodzi naprzeciw ich życzeniu i... zmienia Usagi w dziecko, a Chibiusę w dorastającą nastolatkę. Niestety teraz Chibiusa nie może wezwać Pegaza... PallaPalla zaczyna je atakować i wtedy na miejsce przybywa reszta wojowniczek, a PallaPalla się wycofuje... Mimo wszystko nowy wygląd Usagi i Chibiusy zostaje. Niedługo potem obserwujemy odmienioną Chibiusę w jej pokoju na poddaszu. Próbuje skontaktować się z Pegazem, jednak jej się to nie udaje. Biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałą sytuację, tak Usagi jak i Chibiusa wybierają się na przenocowanie u Mamoru. Ostatecznie obie lądują w łazience i zdają się być nawet zadowolone ze swego stanu. Potem obie panie zapadają w sen. Po kilku chwilach w przypadku Chibiusy powtarza się niemal kropka w kropkę sen, w którym to poznała Pegaza. Jednak z oczywistych powodów teraz wygląda on nieco inaczej... Ostatecznie Chibiusa dociera do swego skrzydlatego przyjaciela, a ten wyjaśnia jej, że z powodu zaklęcia PallaPalla światło jej marzeń przygasło i teraz Pegaz nie może jej odnaleźć. Zabiera ją także do swojej rodzinnej krainy, do Eluzjonu. Kraina jednak okazuje się być kompletnie zniszczona. Słyszymy także prawdziwą historię Pegaza. O tym, kim był, a także kim są jego wrogowie. Mówi o Złotym Krysztale, a także o upadku Eluzjonu. Na koniec wyjaśnia, że jeśli Chibiusa nie odzyska swego blasku marzeń, już nigdy nie będzie mógł jej odnaleźć. Perspektywa taka okazuje się tak straszna, że dziewczynka znajduje w sobie dość siły, by złamać zaklęcie i wraca do swojej dawnej postaci... Teraz następuje najważniejszy moment odcinka... Nie będę wam jednak psuł niespodzianki:). Ostatecznie Chibiusa budzi się ponownie w łóżku. Okazuje się, że zarówno ona, jak i Usagi wróciły do dawnego wyglądu. Chibiusa wygląda przez okno i zauważa w parku kolejny błysk mocy świadczący o tym, że PallaPalla wciąż szaleje. Na miejscu pojawia się drużyna czarodziejek i zaczyna się walka. PallaPalla wzywa BARDZO słodkiego potwora, który strzela w czarodziejki... cukierkami. Żeby było ciekawiej, każdy atak wojowniczek sprawia, że cukierków zamiast ubywać, przybywa. Ostatecznie dopiero wodna rapsodia Ami niweluje problem. Wtedy potwór znów próbuje atakować, ale powstrzymuje go przybyły Tuxedo Mask. Chibiusa wzywa Pegaza i wszystko jak zwykle kończy się dobrze. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Helios/Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * PeroPero – Tomoko Naka * Ame Tama – Makiko Ōmoto * Dzieci – Emi Uwagawa, Tamie Minami Galeria Zapowiedź odc158.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep158 1.jpg Ep158 2.jpg Ep158 3.jpg Ep158 4.jpg Ep158 5.jpg Ep158 6.jpg Ep158 7.jpg Ep158 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Tajemnica Pegaza (znowu). en:The Secret of the Pegasus! The Handsome Guardian of the Dream World de:Der wahre Pegasus Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii